


Do Not Go Gentle

by GrumpyGhostOwl



Series: Battle of the Planets: 2163 [27]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGhostOwl/pseuds/GrumpyGhostOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death throes of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gentle

It was not an easy death.

Shrieking, thrashing, squealing, it refused to go gentle into that good night.

He fought against the inevitable, urging it on with hands and voice, begging, coaxing and finally cursing as hope faded and movement finally stopped.

"Well, crud," Keyop said.

"I told you to use the blender for your banana smoothies," Princess chided. "Now we have to go and buy a new stick mixer!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the demise of my electric mixer while baking.


End file.
